Tomorrow is the last time
by love.pikachu
Summary: AU. what will happen when Ran knows Conan secret? some of the story i take it from the ori series. believe me the ending will be different.
1. Intro

_Levi (AN): I just want to try to write another fanfic. Haha. I think I have a problem. There so many idea in my head but I can't interpreted it into word. I think I'm not to be born to be a writer like my sister. I envy her. But well, I still respect her although she always being meanie with me. Guys try my Shinran fanfic. Next time will be another anime that I'll write. That's my vowed._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any character in Detecttive Conan cause it will make me a demon cause I take it from Gosho Aoyama. I just borrowed them so don't sue me._

TOMORROW IS THE LAST TIME

Hi. My name is Mouri Ran. I livewith my dad at Mouri Agency. Still a student that means I'm seventeen, right. You know I'm the only child from my parents and that make me feels lonely for past. But know I don't feel lonely again cause there is seven year young boy names Edogawa Conan which I thought as my younger brother starts live with me a few months ago. First time I found him at Shinichi's home my childhood friend. That detective freak. He's genius because he have solve many cases before and very famous. But for me he just a little boy that will run crazy to solve murder case. Stop for Shinichi, I want to tell about Conan.

You know he's cute, kind, generous and a smart boy. But sometimes he's like a second Shinichi for me. He can solve any problems and always help my dad investigate. Well I can say that he's a good fortune for dad cause when he start to live with us that was the starter for dad to begin a famous detective. Yeah, the sleeping Mouri Kogorou is my dad. Sometimes I wonder who he is, I mean Conan. When he solve a case its look like he is Shinichi but after that he will start act like a child and used to said "Ahlele.." and pat his head. No he is not like Shinichi but he is Shinichi. I know and I believed that. Because I can sense him and there is no coincidence in this world like his behaviour. You know how I know that, I'll tell you.


	2. Chapter 1

_Levi (AN): because of last chapter was so short I try to cover that with this chapter. Well that chapter just an intro that I need. This time I'll be using one person pov. The main character of course Ran and Conan so there will be many of them. Another character will need time buy time._

 _Disclaimer: don't own Dc. If I own that I'll be famous like any manga artist. I'm just fan. Remarked that._

 **TOMORROW IS THE LAST TIME**

 _Ran POV_

"Hey, Ran whats up," a young women who at the same age as me wearing a zebra bikini with ponytail ask me. I just shook at her and give her unsincerely smile. Wel its not that I don't want to share with her what in my mind just I don't know how to interpreted with word. I just look at Conan busy built his sand castle by Heiji companying him. I look at them was whispering by themselves and I wonder what they whisper about.

"Come on, are you sulk because you can't guess right about her size," Heiji smirk at Conan while I and Kazuha approach them. "Hey, Heiji, what cha do with Conan. You just teach him to be pervert like you," Kazuha said. "Hey, moron. I don't teach that. We just playing right Conan. Furthermore I 'm not a pervert." Heiji try to back up himself. I see Conan just smirk when he hear that. "Conan, you can't do that. Its will insult everybody." I smile at him. "Sorry Ran-neechan I don't mean that. Heiji-niichan ask me to join him to play and the winner will get ice cream from the looser." "Heiji!" I just block my ear when hear Kazuha scream. Yeah, I agreed that. Conan was under age and wasn't supposed to learn guess what size woman's breast. Its humiliation and make me blushing when I think about that.

This is summer season and of course we take this time to spend our time at beach. My dad was drinking beer at hotel bar. That old man sometimes made me mad. I wonder is this the reason why my mom left him. Although he's like that I know deep in his heart he loves me and my mom just he don't want to show that. Such an egoistic man.

We're having our lunch after swimming at the hut near the beach. "Hey, Ran what cha will doing after this. Tomorrow we will back." Kazuha asked me when our food have been delivered. "I don't know exactly. What you think Conan," I ask him and make he choked. I extend his drink to relax him.

 _Conan POV_

"Heiji-niichan ask me if I want to join an adventure." "whats adventure?" I just shrugged off and point to Heiji. That Heiji bastard must plot something, I think. "Hey, Heiji whats adventure do you want to do," Kazuha asked him. I hope he'll answer that because I'm give up to ask when he always say secret. Giving up is not in my dictionary but always be told that it is secret and that was from my friend make me surrendered. Well, I just have to wait like he want me.

"Oh, so Conan have tell you. Well I want to explore an unhabit island." I just raised eyebrows when hear that. This will be interesting. Yes, I like to explore and that was kind of my hobby you should know that. "What kind of island is that," Ran take turn asked him. "Well, you'll know that when we arrived there. So I supposed all of we'll go there right." He asked and get everyone's nodded include me as his answer. "So when we go and by what," I'm just so excited. "A brat that can't wait, don't you," he smirked to me.

"Find, I'll tell you. We'll go by boat and with someone else. I believe that it was crew TV if I'm not mistake. Actually I got an invitation for filming showdown between four detective that represent south north east and west at Japan." He's explaining and I just smirk. My eyes wide when I realized that he said four detective. Wait, I represent east while him west but how can I don't get any invitation. "Do you mean that Shinichi will get one too?" I heard Ran asked and make me disappointed. Every time she said my true name it hurt my heart. She's always wait for me, worrying me but I'm beside her and can't do anything to that. He just look at me and answered "I don't know about that. I think he got just busy to come."

"So that's mean ojii-chan got invited too," Kazuha asked him and he shook his head. "Nope. Unfortunate for ojii-chan because this programme just for young teenage detective." "Oh I see, its okay for us to join Heiji." "Don't mind that." "Ran are you sure you want to come. Its sounds creepy for me." "Kazuha-neechan, don't worry about that. There will be many people when we arrived there." "Conan's right."


	3. Chapter 2

_Levi: Guys, I've a news for you. I'll rewrite this chapter, because of my future chapter. Well, there is not much change though, but I've to write again and you have to read again. I don't want to have my story vice versa._

 _Well I'll pass scene for that island. I just want to hurry up and finish one of my fanfic. Although I start writing last September and still new in writing fanfic I can't stop. Like I said before, there's so many ideas but I can't interpreted with word. And I don't know how to write fight scene. So just stay with me. Please enjoy._

 **TOMORROW IS THE LAST TIME**

 _Ran POV_

Adventure in Turtle Island was the creepiest and tragic for me. There was a killed and I don't think that I want to remember that moment again. Try to imagine people get killed by his wrong move in the past. I can't think and I don't want it. But that incident has to remember because I just make Conan hurt.

Flashback scene.

"You all will get killed. I vowed that." Hikaru scream and brandishing the knife toward us. I and Kazuha stand in front of Heiji and Conan to protect them. I began kicked him with my right leg but he dodged that. Kazuha try to drop the knife that he hold but she was pushed back to wall. I tried to strike back but he hold my leg and slammed me to the floor. He's the good one and he must be master in martial arts that's why he can push me and Kazuha. I want to get up but I can't when I realized that my ankle was sprained.

He approach me and his hand that hold knife start bandishing the knife toward me. Seeing that make my body seized up. I just closed my eyes and prepared for the consequence. But the knife never reach me and I open my eyes see that Conan is holding his hand. I see blood start to pour from his hand that's hold his wound hand.

"Oh my God, Conan are you alright," I hurriedly indent at him. "Yes, I'll be fine. Ran-neechan ducked," he pull me toward him and I realized that I bared my life from that knife. Heiji smack him with iron pipe that he found make Hirata paralyzed and fell unconscious.

We began to hospital and to get treatment after we back from the island. Police wants our word as a witness in this crime. I said when I see Conan's hand was bandaged. He tried to protect me made me moved by his action. I heard from the doctor the wound was not to deep and I be grateful to hear that. Unfortunately that will leave a scar to his left hand pass his elbow around 10 cm. It quite long and I blame myself because I can't do anything for him who that I consider as my little brother. I think what was I as his sister but he never blamed me. He said he love me and don't want see me hurt and he want to protect me. His attitude make me proud of him.

I was sitting at my seat in the class when Sonoko knock my table. "Hey, Ran care to join me this weekend at my family villa. I want to held BBQ party. So I thought I'll join." "That will trouble you." "Nope." "So are we the only one that'll go." I asked her while I flip my book want to reverse my lesson. "Well, I figure I want to invite Makoto but I'm sure he'll not come. You can invite that detective freak from Osaka and his girlfriend to come. Besides them will be us." Sonoko smirk at me. I just roll my eyes when see her doing that. "Only that. Are you sure?" "Yes, and my sister and her few friends will join us. If you want to invite that eye glassed brat and Shinichi I'm fine. But not ojii-chan okay." I just shrugged and looking weird at her.

Conan POV

We just arrived at foothill where that Sonoko's mountain villa stand. Ojii-chan just dropped us at the foothill because the condition of road was not good for car so we have to walk up to the villa with our luggage. Ran is staring at the paper – maybe the direction towards Sonoko's villa I guessed. We walking into the forest. "Hey, that's odd. I'm sure that, the villa should be around here." I heard she said. "Hey, could it be that we're lost?" I asked her. "Eh… no, not at all. We just taking the scenic route." "We lost." I whispered.

"Hey, Ran. Wait for us," we turn our back to the voice and see Kazuha and Hattori standing there waved at us. "It's Heiji-niichan and Kazuha-neechan." I said and waved back. "Hattori I thought that you've arrived." Ran said. "Actually yes we've arrived here. But someone have forget the map and make me wonder in the forest for one hour." I just smirk when heard that. "It's not my fault okay," Kazuha pull Hattori's collarbone. "Calm down Kazuha. It is a joke." Kazuha released him when he said that. "Come on you two. We better hurry." Ran tried to stop their disputes.

We walked until we reach the end of forest and see the villa opposite the bridge. We hurriedly to the bridge but stop when we see there's people on the bridge wearing black cloak walking toward the villa. "Who's that?" Kazuha said when she is the first to arrive at the bridge. "I don't sure about that." I just standing hear their talking about the mysterious man. "Ran-neechan, hurry up." I scream and made the man who was walking turn into us. We shocked because that man's face was full bandage and we can only see his eyes glared at us. We don't move when we saw that man ran towards the forest behind the villa. "Seriously, who's that?" Hattori said as we began to walk over the bridge. "Hey, do you think that man came to the villa?" I turn my head to Kazuha and see her pale face. "Maybe not." Ran replied her.

We arrived at the door, just at the time Hattori want to knock, the door was open and we see Sonoko greet us at the door. "You're late. And now you're soaking." She complained. "Never mind. Your room upstairs. Hattori and Conan will stay in the room beside yours." She said and leave us. We go and see there's many door on the upstairs. "Which one is our room?" Kazuha said when see that. "We can just open one by one." Ran claimed calmly. Ran start to open the first room and we saw a young man is changing his clothes. "I'm sorry." She closed the door back. "Maybe this," Kazuha open the door opposite the Ran was opened and we see the same. Hattori and I began to laugh when they start to say sorry. "I'll try this." She's opened and see the same. She and Kazuha gasped while lean against another door. She opened that door and say "I found it. This is our room, Kazuha-chan." "You should knock the door first before opened it." I whispered. "That's mean beside ours is yours." Kazuha said and opened the door beside their room. We found there's two single bed same with their room. Hattori and I put our backpack in the closet that have been prepared. We go out and knocked their door. Ran opened and invite us in.

"Thanks ya. For inviting me and Heiji." We walk in and hear Kazuha said to Sonoko. "Yo, …" Hatttori called me and I glared at him like I want to kill him make him stop and realized our situation. "I mean Conan. We will have our own chit chat tonight." I just glared at him and look them. I relieved when see they were engange with their own talks. My head start to spin and I forget that I have a cold since last night. Since this morning my cold are okay, so Ran decided to continue her plan with Sonoko. I climb to Ran's bed and lay down to control my pain. Ran approach me and touch my head. "Conan, you're burning up." I just look at her. "Wait here, I'll get wet towel for you." I just nodded.

Ran POV

I open the closet that have my cloth and take my handkerchief with a basin in the toilet and before put on his head. He just closed his eyes when I do that. Maybe he tired so I decided to leave him. "I think he should take a little rest before our dinner." I just nodded and see Kazuha and Sonoko leave me and Conan. Hattori approach Conan and whispered something to his ear make his eyes open wide. He leave Conan with smirk on his face. I smiled at him and he replied before he closed his eyes. I thought to leave him resting for a few minute before our dining. I went to the balcony and see only green in front of my eyes. So calm and fresh when the wind breeze my hair. I turn around and look Conan has just sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

_Levi:_ _ **2000, 28-10-16.**_ _Seriously I'm so eager to finish this story. The number that was bold is the time when I start to write this chapter. Please excuse my bad in spelling and grammar._

 _I hope you still like my plot. Please enjoy. Because of the last chapter is mistake. I try to cover with this up._

 **TOMORROW IS THE LAST TIME**

 _Ran POV_

Conan and I come down when Sonoko called for a drink.. We take our place side by side at the table. "So, you all were in the same club back at the colleague." I said amused that how they can be so familiar to each other. "Yeah, they were in all in movie making club when my sister was a college student. This six were good friends, but it's been two years since they've seen each other. Umm… I'll start with next you." Sonoko said. That was Mizuki-san, who used to play the lead role a lot." "Yo." He said holding his cigarette between his thumbs. "Next to him is Tomoyo-san who was the camerawoman." The gorgeous woman with long hair holding a video camera bowed to me with a beautiful smile. "Next to her is Eriol, the director of the movie. And then, there's Tora always responsible for the place to act." "Sorry about earlier, everybody." Kazuha and I apologised. "Don't mention it." We just look up and see Eriol and the other men smile at us. "Huh? Did something happen?" Sonoko asked and look at me. "Well…" I said and look Hattori was smirk because of our behaviour.

I sighed of relief when she continued to introduce the other. "Next is my sister, who's in charge of the costumes and make up. Currently, she's seeking for a husband." "Sonoko, your introduction same as usual." She smiled. "And the last is, Amamiya Misaki. The scripwriter and the head of the club." "Nice to meet you." She said. "Are you the same Amamiya Misaki who wrote 'The Blue Kingdom' which is in theatre right now?" Kazuha asked her. "That's right. She wrote that as a student, and it made her as a star, right?" Ayako answered her question on behalf Misaki-san. "Stop bringing such an old stories." Misaki's cheek blush when she heard that. "I heard that there's talking about another movie." Mizuki interrupted while put his chin on his palm. "Well, Misaki-sensei, a word for your fans." Tomoyo stand and hold her video camera perfectly and focus to Misaki. She winked to her as the starter. "Stop it, Tomoyo-chan. It's embarrassing." "As usual, Tomoyo with her camera, don't changed at all." Mizuki said and blow the smokes from his mouth. "Of course, that was my hobby, now and forever." She winked to him. "Hey, Tora, are you gaining your weight again?" Mizuki asked. "I guess for a hundred kilogram." Tora said. "Being with you all make me remember all the good times in college." Ayako said cheerfully. Then she lowered her head and said "Atsuko, probably would've wanted to come too. The moment she said I have unpleasant emotion that engulfed us. Their face start to frowned after she said Atsuko's name. "Atsuko," Hattori said that name. "Don't talk about Atsuko!" Misaki said as she shock the table with her palm. Her eyes wide and seem scared to me. "Misaki." Ayako called her. "I took time out from my busy schedule just to come here and relax. Don't bring up people who died two years ago." "I'm sorry." "Hmm… famous people think differently from us normal folks." Eriol smirk. "What?" "Stop it you two." Ayako said tried to calm down them. "I'm going to make a dinner, so you guys relax until then." She said carefully.

"Then, I'll continued to repair the roof. They said that it'll rain this evening." Tora claimed. "Okay. Sorry, for the trouble Tora. Be careful." "Let's leave the work to Tora since he used to make the sets. Well then. Why don't the rest of us play card." Eriol invites everyone. "Yeah, let's do that." Sonoko accept his invites. "Where are you going Misaki?" Eriol asked when he see Misaki left the table. "I'm going for a walk." "Wait, Misaki. Didn't Tora say that it was going to rain," he ran after her. "It sure was raining hard." I said look at the window. "Conan, I think you should have taken your medicine now." I see him start to sneeze. He nodded and when to his room. I followed behind him.

"Ran, where are you going?" Kazuha asked me when I and Conan left the table. "I want to company Conan taking his medicine." "Should I go with you?" I just shook my head as a sign no. She nod and began start to play card with them. Conan and I climb the stair and move towards my room after we get Conan's medicine from his backpack. He lie down on my bed while I pour a glass of water.

I put my palm on his forehead to test his temperature. It still warm. I don't think he will cool faster before next morning. "Conan, here's your medicine." I said. He sat when I extend him the glass and medicine. He take it and give the glass to me after he drink it. He lay down and I put the glass at bed tables. I turn around and see Hattori is holding his phone with his frowns face.

 _ **Half an hour before Conan take the medicine.**_

 _Ai POV_

I just have my bath. It just refresh me. I'm so tired to stay in my childhood form. Live my life as children again. Go to school, having homework and play with Detective Boys. Lucky for me they don't come to Professor's house today. So today was my leisure time without them. I remember that Kudo don't come because he's having BBQ at Sonoko's villa. Well, at least he don't come to me and begged to me to give him that prototype. It such a suck when he always bother me about that. I hanging my towel at the back of my door room and walk towards my desk. I realized that my drawer wasn't closed enough. Weird. I believe that I have closed it yesterday after I completed produce the prototype. I opened my drawer and shocked when the prototype was not at the place I put it. I flip everything in the drawer to search it.

Its not there. Where it is? I began to panic. I quickly search across my room. In the drawer, under my bed, on my table but still I can't found it. No. I'm sure I put it in my drawer I start to think carefully and put my thumb at my lips. Why I can't find it. Try to calm down. I'm still worried. Where in the earth APTX4869 protoype that I make to test Kudo when he came here. Impossible for him to snick my room. But I know he can. It can't be. He doesn't visit Professor lately. I think I have to ask professor about this. Maybe he knew. Yes, maybe he knew. Because there's nobody in this home except we. I climb up the stair and move to kitchen when I realized professor is cooking for our dinner. I approach him and sit on one of the bar stool in front of him.

"Hi, Ai. Are you hungry?" I just glared him and nodded. He gulp when he realized my gazed towards him. "Professor, I want to ask you something." "What's is that? Your question I mean." He asked while stirring the curry. The sounds smile nice and I figured it must be delicious. I sighed and began to ask him. "Professor you do enter my bedroom right?" "Yes, I'm in your bedroom yesterday. Is it wrong?" "Nope. Just I wondering what you do with the medicine in my drawer." "Medicine?!" I see that he have some thoughts in his mind. I wait him to answer my question patiently. "Oh, the medicine inside the bottle jar? I've give it to Conan before his trip to Sonoko's villa." "What?!" I scream shoutly make he rigid at his stand. "Professor don't you know that was Apotoxin prototype that I made purposedly based on Paikaru." "I'm sorry Ai-kun." He said slowly. I sighed when it be like this. "You should know Professor, don't touch my stuff." I start to order him. "Why you give him without asking me." I asked him after I have calm down by myself.

"Conan said that he feel like he will have a cold. Starting from yesterday, he began to cough and sneeze. So he ask me for medicine. Because I have none, I thought you will have some so I check your room and find that. I give it to him." I sighed heavily when heard him explain fully. "Well, can you call him for me? No. I don't think it necessary. That Osaka detective with him right. I think I should call him. It was a better choice than Kudo." After I said that, I leave him to grab my phone and called Hattori.

 _Heiji POV_

My phone was ringing when I watch TV program after I left the table. I grabbed my phone and peek on the screen. The name that was calling is Haibara. Well, maybe there's something important that she want to tell me. I answered the call. "Hello." "Hattori, is Kudo okay?" I just blinked my eyes shocked when she hurried ask me about Kudo. "Nope. He has cold." "What?" she shouted. "Is he already eat the medicine that he bring?" "I don't really sure about that. But I think he's done."

"No way." I heard she sighed from the other line. "Why, is there any problem?" I asked her. "The medicine that Kudo take was not any cold medicine. It was my experiment. The prototype." "What?" this time is my turn for scream. "Can you confirm with me is he really take that." "Okay." I run up to my bedroom and sees Conan was passing the glass to Ran. I'm frowned when I realised that he's take it. "He has taken it. And it just a few seconds ago." "We can't do anything with that. We just have to wait the response. Furthermore, I and Professor will come. Please take a good care of him until we arrive." "Sure it is." I hang up the phone and approach Conan and Ran.

"Ran can you leave me and Conan alone." I asked her and she nod. I sit beside Conan and my move make he open his eyes. "Hattori, is something wrong?" he asked. I start to explain the real thing to him. His body rigid when he knew the medicine that he just take was Apotoxin prototype. After a few minutes his body start to relax and said "Looks like we have to wait for the response to begin." "Yeah." I nodded. I just sit and talk with him how many case that I've solved from last we meet same with him. I just smirk when imagine he solve the case by Sleeping Kogoro.


End file.
